fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dangan Ronpa: Joy and Sorrow/Chapter 1
Monokuma: Bum bum bum baaaaaaaaaaaam. It is now Daytime. Water will be reactivated and areas will re-open. With that, I awoke and got ready for the day. I was fine until... Monokuma: Attention everyone! Now, escaping isn't good enough for you guys to kill, so I prepared a special motive for you all! It is in your mailbox! Nearly simultaneously, we all sprinted to our respective mailbox, frantically rummage for the motive. There was only a letter. It simply read as: HELP ME '-ALICE LOCKHART' !!! I fell to my knees, Monokuma kidnapped my younger sister. '' '''Monokuma:' Are you all wondering about that letter? Do you feel despair? Now then, each day, I will add another letter from another person for each of you. I have seven for each of you. That's 112 people, each one special to one of you. If no student gets murdered in the next seven days, they will all be executed. We all stood in absolute silence. I knew at that moment, everyone wanted to kill. I cried. ---- We all sat in the cafe silently. Absolutely no one wanted to eat. Marina Heartfilia: We need... need to find... a way out... Mark Emillus: Are you suggesting we get outside help? I doubt we could, because of Monokuma. Maria DiScascio: Still, we must find a way to save our loved ones, without killing one another! Danni Blanc: Let's all look for some way out. Let's all get into groups of four, and search everywhere we can. Neves Rocha: Four? Why groups of four? Danni Blanc: Some of you noticed this device when you walked in the cabin, correct? He takes out the ElectroID given to us by Monokuma. Danni Blanc: In the class rules, it states that you are only allowed to murder 2 students. It also states that accomplices do not benefit from helping in the crime, only the person who silences a student. So, if we get into groups of 4, that effectively prevents any murders from happening. I was grouped with Maria, Tenshi, and Danni. We searched the town hall. We found many offices, with potential murder weapons, such as a katana, a pistol, a baseball bat, and a hammer. I took note of these, but told the others of all except the katana. We found a lounge with a snack vendor, a soda vendor, and a coffee maker. We decided to search some of the computers. There was no internet access, but there were many documents and files relating to business in this town. Some had games on them, and there were also several board games and card games. There was also a phone book, which we made copies of some of the pages using the fax machine. We took all of these to the cafe. Tenshi Kuromaru: I think we should rest for a bit. I don't think we ate either, due to the distraction the letter gave us. Maria DiScascio: Yes, the letter was rather... unsettling. We should eat. (You can have 1 Free Time now, but only with Tenshi, Danni, or Maria) While we ate, the other groups proggresively came back to the cafe. We told each other our findings. Fae, Axl, Nico, and Mark searched the General Store. There was a thing called the MonoMono machine, plus some candies and snack foods. Marina, Akari, Athena, and Mark searched the gymnasium. There was mostly sports equipment, but the most unsettling thing they found was the archery equipment and the javelins they noted. Finally, Akiro, Neves, Jake, and Sam searched the area around our houses. they didn't find anything. We explained everything we found, and gave out all the copies of the phone book pages. We copied the ones that had our names on it, and a beeping sound occured on our ElectroID. It now functioned as a phone. Jake Shemblock: We might really have to kill each other in order to escape. Akari Kento: Or we could adapt. Those who adapt to their surroundings have the best chance of surviving. We had a discussion about this, but I didn't listen. I couldn't decide which was worse, however. ---- I was intrigued by what was called the "MonoMono Machine". I decided to take a look at the store. There was a machine full of capsules that contained small items. It had a black bear ear and a white bear ear, and it resembled a gumball machine. However, I did not have any yen to use. Monokuma: Heyo! That's the MonoMono Machine. Give it MonoMono coins and it will give you a present! Victoria Lockhart: MonoMono Coins? Monokuma: Yep! They're laying around everywhere. If you can find them, you can use them on this! Now that he mentioned, there were small coins in the Town Hall with Monokuma's face on it. These were likely what he meant. (The MonoMono Machine is now accessable at this point. There is a Free Time.) After spending time with {Character}, I went to the diner for supper. Akiro Exal: So are we going to wait until someone snaps and a murder occurs? Rick Tess: Could you not? Athena Ferraira: We discussed this earlier. We should just see what happens, and look for a way out everyday. We have seven days, and this is day one. That leaves six more days. Jake Shemblock: But there's not much else to search. Maria DiScascio: We could simply just look harder. Monokuma: Or you could kill someone. We all stared at the monochromatic teddy. Monokuma: Seriously, this is boring! 2 days, and no one's showing signs of wanting to kill! Or maybe, are you just waiting everyone else out? Seeing if someone else will murder before it's too late? As that girl said earlier, there are six days left. Are you just waiting until the last day to see if someone does kill? Are you going to kill if you don't find someone who does? Maybe I should speed up this proccess. At 8 o'clock, both AM and PM, each day I'll add another letter. If no one dies in the next 3 days, not including today of course, then they'll be excecuted then. We all stared at the bear, who casually poured salt in our emotional wounds. Monokuma: Toodles! And just like that, he was gone. Just like our patience of waiting out a murder. ---- I couldn't believe him. He just cuts our time limit by half. I walked home. I was too scared to see the next letter. It was 7:57 PM. There was a few minutes left. Some of us just waited outside the mailbox. A few refused to even look at the letter. My fear distracted me. I spaced out for so long I was broken by the nighttime announcement. It was 9 PM. I morosely walked toward my mailbox. I opened the letter. It was my best friend, Julia. I loathed that bear so much, I wanted to kill. I had thoughts of going back to the office and getting that katana and kill someone. I started walking to the town hall away from all the street lamps, as to not be seen. I took the katana and ran back. But then something hit me, how would my family react to me commiting murder? What about the victim, their loved ones? There is also very likely many other people who would be affected by this. This murder. I thought about it, decided to just put it above the fireplace in my cabin, so the others would think of it as decoration if they see it. I stayed awake for most of the night. I couldn't take this anymore. I just wanted this thing to end. I closed my eyes, and had a horrific dream. A large line of people, chained up to a large wall. Monokuma, with an axe, walked down the line and decapitated them. Blood stained the entire area pink, splattering all over the wall and on the floor. The despair on their faces when it was their turn horrified me. Monokuma got to my sister, Alice. I woke up, silently. I remembered the consequence of not killing. Category:Danganronpa (series)